


The Flower's Choice

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Dying Reader, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Sad, Talking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: You decide what course of action to take after you cough up your first petal and some people aren't happy with it. As time progresses, one person decides to go confront the one hurting you.





	The Flower's Choice

The silence in the room was almost unbearable for you. You’d contacted Angela as soon as you’d gotten ahold of yourself, and she’d told you to come see her immediately. So here you were in the infirmary with her and Genji. The cyborg held the petal between his cybernetic fingers as he studied it with red eyes. “Heh, can’t believe that cowboy actually likes flowers...shame it’s such a pitiful flower. Not a lotus or cherry blossom,” said Genji as he looked at it with disinterest.

 

“It’s a desert lily,” you snapped. “And leave Jesse alone. His taste in flowers doesn’t matter right now, what matters is it’s the first petal.”

 

“She’s right Genji,” said Angela quietly.

 

He grunted and set it on the counter before crossing his arms. “So now what? Are you going to try to  _ fix her _ like you did to me, Doc?” he said as his crimson eyes glared at Angela.

 

“That’s her choice, Genji,” said Angela, and you noted obviously today was not one of Genji’s better days.

 

“Oh so now she gets a  _ choice _ ? Where was my choice, Dr. Ziegler?”

 

“Genji…” you warned.

 

“I tried to  _ save your life _ Genji. You were dying. As a doctor what was I supposed to do!?”

 

You knew what he was about to retort with and quickly interjected, “Stop it, both of you! Can we focus on me for once instead of arguing!?”

 

Angela sighed and nodded, “Yes...so (y/n)...what course of action would you like to take?”

 

You didn’t hesitate as you replied, “None.”

 

Angela was stunned at this and stammered, “What do you mean none? You’ll die if y-”

 

“What!?” interrupted Genji’s outraged cry.

 

You were taken back by his outburst. “Genji I-”

 

“How can you do nothing!?” he interrupted as he glared at you with crimson eyes. “You’re willing to die over a man who doesn’t even love you!?”

 

“What do you want me to do!?” you argued. “Get the petals removed and be incapable of love? It’s clear Jesse won’t love me back in time since it’s progressing so fast so why bother with that? I’d rather have my feelings intact and not crushed outright Genji. So I’ll suffer the consequences for falling in love with my best friend.”

 

He growled behind his metal face mask before turning away and heading for the door, “Throw away your life then. It’s your funeral.”

 

He slammed the door behind him making you flinch, and you frowned. “He’s right you know…” said Angela quietly. “Even though I wouldn’t have said it in such a way...but I can’t stop you from making your own choices. I can give you medication to alleviate your pain if you’d like.”

 

“Thank you Angela, but I’ll have to say no. This is a pain I caused myself...I should suffer the consequences.”

 

She gave you a pained expression, but nodded. “As you wish.”

 

\--

 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and your conditioned had definitely worsened. Every morning you coughed up more petals, and you were worn out very easily from activities as simple as walking. Angela had been forced to suspend you from missions and limited you to paperwork strictly. As a result, you were now limited in work, and you often found yourself alone and contemplating your choice.

 

Genji hadn’t spoken to you since you’d made your decision, and you’d learned from other agents that he was requesting extra work and missions. You felt you were part of the reason, but you didn’t understand why he’d act in such a way. You also had hardly seen McCree except for a few times here and there that you could hang out with him for a bit. You’d noted it made your condition worse in a short span of time, but you relished in being with him even if it was killing you quicker.

 

You were walking to the kitchen when you bumped into him. No words were exchanged as you two simply stood in front of the other. Neither of you were sure what to say. You two had left each other on a sour note, and you were now facing each other again. “S-Sorry...I’ll be going,” you said after a bit of awkwardness and started forward, but he caught your arm.

 

“(Y/n)...wait,” he said, and you turned to look at him. “I’m...sorry...I wasn’t having a good day, and I took it out on you. It wasn’t right...I just...there are some things I just can’t get used to the idea of, and you tossing aside your life is one.”

 

“Genji, it’s my choice though,” you reminded. “Besides...why does it matter so much to you?”

 

“Because I...nevermind,” he sighed. “I just don’t want my friend to die in such a way.”

 

“I know...I’m sorry, but I deserve this,” you replied.

 

“No you don’t! You deserve happiness! Not... _ this _ ,” he argued.

 

“Genji I-” you broke off as a coughing fit overtook you, and you leaned on the wall for support.

 

“(Y/n)!” he exclaimed as several handfuls of petals eventually came from your throat, and he worriedly grabbed your shoulder.

 

“Genji...can you help me back to my room? I...I think I need Angela,” you said through coughs.

 

“Of course,” he said before scooping you up bridal style and returning you to your room.

 

“Could you go get me some juice from the kitchen?” you rasped as your fit ended, and he laid you in bed.

 

“Of course, I’ll alert Angela,” he said without hesitation. “I’ll be back I promise.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

With that he left, quickly paging Angela to see you before heading down the hallway. However, he wasn’t going to get you a drink. He had other plans. From the amount of petals you’d coughed up, he knew that your time was coming to a close, and he had a certain gunslinger to speak with.


End file.
